


Объединяющий фактор

by ahoutoranoana



Series: ПТУ Басара [1]
Category: Sengoku Basara, Sengoku Basara Gakuen
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 12:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15049499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahoutoranoana/pseuds/ahoutoranoana
Summary: Масамунэ и Мототика делят Катакуру. Несколько своеобразно.





	Объединяющий фактор

Масамунэ и Тесокабэ связывает дружба. Очень короткая, очень бурная и очень странная. Нет, ну а как еще можно назвать отношения, начавшиеся с фразы: «Я заберу у тебя твоего Правого Глаза»? Эт чё, по пацански, да?  
Странная, короче, дружба.  
Вот и сейчас, Мототика сидит, тянет из банки пиво и неожиданно резюмирует:  
– Так чё, Правый Глаз тебе больше не нужен?  
– Вот зе фак? – некуртуазно интересуется Масамунэ.  
– А тот фак, что ты мне тут полчаса про Санаду заливаешь, мол, душа у него пылающая, пузо голое, все дела. Накуа тебе тогда Правый Глаз?  
Масамунэ нехорошо прищуривается.  
– А тебе накуа?  
– Да я уж найду, куда и как его поставить, – лыбится Тёсокабэ.  
Масамунэ вежливо показывает ему средний палец.  
– Не сдюжишь, бро. После меня Кодзюро на тебя и не посмотрит, ю си?  
– Как два пальца обоссать, – возражает Тёсокабэ. – Никто еще никогда не жаловался.  
– Да не звезди.  
– Доказать?  
– Ну, докажь…

С пляжа уходят за полночь, благоразумно ведя мотоциклы в поводу и стараясь не сильно шевелить ягодицами.  
– У тебя Мори есть, – вспоминает Масамунэ забытый в пылу спора аргумент. – Ты мне про него полчаса заливал.  
– А ты жадная скотина, – добродушно заявляет Мототика. – Тебе двоих мало.  
Вот такая вот странная дружба.


End file.
